megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Aficionado Website
Phantom Aficionado Website , or simply the "Phan-site" , is a website created by Yuuki Mishima to promote the Phantom Thieves of Hearts in Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5'' **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' Profile Persona 5 The Phan-site initially holds the anonymous poll "Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves?", and collects submissions of heist requests. Throughout the game, the poll questions change depending on certain story events. During the fourth heist of the game, Mishima texts the protagonist telling him the fake Medjed group had deleted then restored the site as a means of proving their power. After this, the site is hacked once again by the same group. Instead they use it and rig the vote of their next target, Kunikazu Okumura. It is latered revealed the fake Medjed was actual those allied to Shido and it was a ploy to both get rid of Okumura for the scandals he caused, and to frame the Phantom Thieves. During the final heist, the Phan-site is used to indicate the masses support for the Phantom Thieves during their battle against Yaldabaoth, allowing the protagonist to collect humanity's desire to not be controlled by an oppressive god to form the final attack, Sinful Shell, what puts an end to the corrupted god's machinations. The percentage of people agreeing on the poll depends on the Phantom Thieves' popularity and recognition by the public. At first when Mishima makes the site, the poll starts with around slightly less than 1%. Then after the Madarame and Kaneshiro heists, it will increase to close to 40% and when the fake Medjed tries to rig the poll in order to use Kunikazu to frame the Theives, the percentage of people agreeing goes to over 80%. Just before Kunikazu dies the percentage of people agreeing will go over 90%, only to drop drastically in the following days after his death. By the time of Sae's heist the support percentage will go under 1% again and will stay there until the Thieves disappear from the people's cognition after exploring Mementos Depths at December 24, dropping it right into 0%. However, in the final battle after the protagonist awakens Satanael and the masses begin to cheer on the Phantom Thieves against Yaldabaoth, the percentage of people agreeing will bounce to 100% and will drop after the battle. Near the end of the game, the percentage of people agreeing to the Phan-site will stay around 45%. Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers Kazuya Makigami himself almost makes a request to make his other gang members disappear, but ultimately decides not to send it. Naoya Makigami makes a request for help to the Phantom Thief Channel that his brother Kazuya is physically abusing him. Comments Comments left in the anonymous poll range from supportive, comical, curious, trolling, insulting, to threats against the site and its users. Comments are sorted by this. QUESTION: Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves? This poll is adopted on 4/15. 0-10% * "'of hearts?' What tryhards" * "I've been waiting for this!" (a possible reference to Akihiko Sanada's all out attack line.) * "Isn't it just a prank?" * "Never even heard of them" * "Who made this site? Ridic" * "even kids aren't that dumb" * "gtfo with that shit LOL" * "is this a cult?" * "my friend says they're real!" * "sauce plz" * "viral marketing...?" 10-20% * "It's just a coincidence..." * "Petty criminals? Pointless" * "This is getting good!" * "Too elaborate for a prank" * "Vigilante justice is wrong." * "What about the pupils?" * "What's gonna happen now?" * "What's he gonna be hit w/?" * "i just can't" * "pics or it didn't happen" * "ppl really believe this? lmao" * "ppl who buy this... -_-" * "they can't catch EVERYONE" * "they're just making threats" * "thieves are the bad ones" * "was it rly a phantom thief?" * "what a joke" QUESTION: Are the Phantom Thieves just? This poll is adopted on 6/11. 10-20% * "Akechi-kun is right!" * "I secretly root for them XD" * "Isn't it a crime?" * "It's called the law..." * "NO! justice ain't that simple" * "NO. They piss me off." * "Steal dem corrupt hearts!" * "They seem full of it, so NO" * "They're still thieves..." * "They've always been fishy..." * "This is the police's job." * "better be arrested soon" * "don't even bother with this" * "get off your high horse" * "hmm seems interesting" * "i hate Akechi, so YES???" * "if ur so just, show ur face" * "they're allies of justice." * "they're up to something" * "this has to be fake, lol" * "this is so immature." 20-30% * "Isn't it a crime?" * "Probably at least somewhat" * "They seem full of it, so NO" * "They're cool, so HECKYEAH!" * "They're still thieves..." * "get off your high horse" * "i dont buy into that stuff." * "of course not. done" * "that "justice" stuff is ehh" * "this is so immature." 30-40% * "both are crossing the line" * "fukkin hypocrites" * "get rekt, scumbags lmao" * "Hang in there you guys! ;w;" * "I bet they're crying LOL" * "Neither are just" * "Shibuya's fucked" * "they're both shit." * "What cheapass justice, lol" * "QUE ES FANTOM THIEF?" 60-70% * "AGAIN, YAAAAAAS!" * "Such annoying marketing" * "Their word is final." * "better than the cops" * "i bet it's worldwide news" * "justice was w/ the thieves." * "what a time to be alive" 80-90% * "Calling card! YAAAAAAS!" * "Exterminate his family too!" * "Here comes the apology rofl" * "I've been waiting for this" * "Leave everything to them~" * "Make him beg!" * "No apology yet? :* "Ooh, a calling card! kekeke" * "SO MANY COMMENTS OMG" * "Take him out. It's an order" * "The world needs to see this!" * "They better not screw it up" * "Yeah, get that greedy CEO!" * "an apology isn't enough." * "become prime minister plz!!" * "dat okumura stock drop lol" * "destroy all evil!" * "let's hear from the workers!" * "no more big bang burg, lmao" * "stop fucking around" * "we're with you, p.thieves!" * "<3<3<3 Phantom Thieves <3<3<3" On 10/12, the support rate drops from the 90s to the 70s due to the death of [[Kunikazu Okumura]. 70-80% * "Is he really dead...?" * "Now, who's next? ;)" * "Well that was disturbing..." * "die capitalist pigs!!!" * "whoa wtf" On 10/13, the support rate drops a bit again to the 60s. 60-70% * "Awww, what a waste" * "Evil has perished." * "Gotta break a few eggs" * "So, whodunnit?" * "Were we deceived?" * "do we know how they do it?" * "eh, good riddance" * "killing ppl's a no-no" * "omg, the comments hahaha" * "omg, they went overboard lol" * "they got carried away..." * "what about his daughter?" Over the next week, the support rates drops to the 50s, 30s, and then 20s. * ""justice" sounds hollow now" * "—DELETED BY ADMIN—" * "Are the calling cards fake?" * "Blame the politicians too." * "Bloodthirsty killers!!!" * "Enough is enough!!!" * "Even Akechi's lost it" * "False charges happen, but..." * "Hurry and arrest them" * "Hurry up and execute them!" * "I dare to support them." * "I kiiinda sympathize..." * "I reported this website." * "I told you so..." * "I'm scared to go outside..." * "Is the admin an accomplice?" * "No hate-slinging, please!" (a message from the admin, Mishima) * "Officer, look!" * "Oh how far they've fallen" * "Pls don't kill me ;_;" * "Police were negligent too." * "Shut this site down!!!" * "That was traumatizing..." * "They must be punished." * "They need to be executed" * "They were screwing with us." * "They're assassins." * "Ugh. We were fooled." * "We can't leave them be" * "What about the politicians?" * "awful, they betrayed us" * "bring on the breakdowns~!" * "cant say w/o evidence" * "cmon, just kill everyone!" * "didnt expect much anyway" * "got anything better to do?" * "he had it coming, amirite?" * "id bet money on the rest" * "its just coincidence, yep" * "just turn yourselves in pls" * "lel, regret backin em yet?" * "lol dont be fooled so easy" * "lol, ppl still like them?" * "low expectations, ho!" * "media's garbage as expected" * "overhyped imo" * "p quick to switch sides lol" * "support went to shit lmao" * "tbh i just wanna troll, lol" * "their fans are guilty too" * "they even steal LIVES???" * "they're just suspects..." * "throw em in the slammer!" * "trash talking feels risky..." * "typical bandwagon, gg" * "uhh, yea they're evil" * "waste of tax money imo" * "wat do they want, anyway?" * "world-famous fail loool" QUESTION: Are the Phantom Thieves innocent? This poll is adopted on 10/29. Around 20% * "—DELETED BY ADMIN—" * "30 million yen OMG XD" * "Akechi-kun, save us!" * "Enough is enough!!!" * "False charges happen, but..." * "Is the admin an accomplice?" * "Oh how far they've fallen" * "Record-breaking evil" * "They gotta be arrested now" * "can't know w/o a trial" * "id bet money on the arrest" * "if ur innocent, show yourself" * "lol this place went to shit" * "ppl still stand by them?" * "that freaked me out omg" * "they're def guilty" * "they're freaking out hahaha" * "they're running loose rn..." * "this site pisses me off" * "waste of tax money imo" * "what if they are LOL" * "who cares either way?" After the protagonist fakes his death, and approval drops to 0.3%. * "Akechi got the last laugh!" * "AKECHI IS BAE!!!" * "A worthy end for a villain" * "c'mon, leak his name!" * "Evil is destined to perish." * "he went down easy" * "hope things are safer now" * "Justice with Akechi!" * "Just like Akechi-kun said!" * "kid had it coming, lol" * "So did he do it or not!?" * "so he HAS to be guilty" * "The truth's lost to the void" * "We'll finally have peace" * "we do need a new authority..." QUESTION: Do you support the Phantom Thieves? This poll is adopted on 12/7. Around 0.8% * "a lil too late tho" * "dat comeback looool" * "I'd never support them" * "I'm getting confused..." * "I can't believe anybody..." * "i don't really care" * "Is Shido gonna apologize?" * "It's happening again..." * "just typical slander imo" * "lol no way i'd support them" * "may just be election shit" * "moar like phantom GRIEF" * "Must be tough for Shido-san" * "My scandal sense's tingling!" * "no one wants you thieves" * "phantom thieves WIN PLX!!!" * "political attack, REALLY???" * "ppl still defend them? lmao" * "Shido, just take the win" * "Shouldn't Shido explain?" * "Show yourself, Akechi!" * "smear campaigns are gross" * "So he didn't die..." * "srsly, a tv hijack?" * "Stay strong, Shido-san!" * "stop makin such a big deal" * "talk about election drama" * "they're still criminals" * "they can't take a hint" * "this country is effed up" * "this is a murder warning..." * "This isn't debunked yet?" * "this site's still up? :o" * "TV hijacking is terrorism!" * "was it the others? :o" * "was that statement a lie?" * "what about the election?" * "what a comeback..." * "Why isn't this on the news?" * "wow, ppl are desperate..." QUESTION: Do the Phantom Thieves really exist? This poll is adopted on 12/19. Around 19% * "And then, there were none" * "can't someone just fix it?" * "cmon thieves, say something" * "Enjoy prison, Mr. Shido~" * "even shido... FAIL" * "everyone, just disappear" * "Everyone was shameless" * "—GAME OVER—" * "go ahead & celebrate, idiots" * "I feel like an empty husk" * "im just like... so what" * "In the end, who's to blame?" * "i shoulda known better..." * "ive lost my will to live..." * "just destroy this country" * "kill this stupid website" * "my support was a waste" * "Next person please!" * "nobody asked for this" * "no thanks to those thieves" * "nothing changed. boringggg" * "Someone do something!" * "soooo is shido alive?" * "so wait, who do we hate?" * "so what WERE they??" * "The election was a farce." * "the future's screwed LOL" * "they're harshin my mellow" * "They better settle things" * "thinking hurts my brain" * "this country's done for" * "This is a stain on history" * "this is fucked up..." * "this is going nowhere" * "useless scum" * "we need answers" * "What's with this question?" * "who cares abt the election?" * "why'd we even bother" * "why this. even now???" These happen after defeating Yaldabaoth and before the protagonist awakens Satanael. 0%-35.2% * "My voice must reach them" * "Nice to see them again ;w;" * "i think we were wrong..." * "They gave me courage!" * "PARTAY TIME YAAAAAAS!" * "I'll be serious for once!" * "i'll never forget again!" Around 60%-100% * "DO IT, Phantom Thieves!" * "We believe in you...!" * "Praying for your victory!" * "payback time!" * "you're all we got!!" * "Q( '_ ' Q) Fight!!" * "# of fans -->" * "back again!" * "stand up!" * "You can't give up now" * "we're cheering for you!" * "Phantom Thieves <33333" * "u r our ony hope!" * "Fan power levels -->" * "Hey, wake up!" * "We got ur back!" * "EPIC. COME. BACK." * "HELL YEAHHHH!" These happen after the final confrontation. Around 66% * "so what WERE they??" * "Well, Merry Christmas!" * "they heal my heart ;w;" * "Hnngh, the memories..." Around 41% * "You can do it too!" * "maybe i was too harsh..." * "ok but ITS FREEZING" Around 45% * "I'd like to meet them..." * "will things improve a bit?" * "wonder where they went" * "kinda dead in here eh" * "we won't be mad! plz come!" Trivia * Not long after western release, a fan made Phan-Site appeared (phansite.net). It tries to mimic the in-game Phan-Site by holding polls and allowing anonymous comments. Category:Persona 5 Category:Persona 5 The Animation Category:Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers